The End of the Pact
by OblivionsGarden
Summary: Just when you think it's all over it begins again. Can Bridgette save everyone she's ever cared for or will the beast rip everything to shreads. Will Sam go running or will he stick around and be bridgettes knight in shining armour..Sam/B summarys suck!
1. Monkshood

The End Of the Pact.

Chapter 1…Bridgette's Pov…

Gingers breathing came to a slower pace as I pulled myself of her giant frame and sat on the edge of my bed. I picked up the syringe full of monkshood. If only I was holding that in my right hand instead,

"Bridgette?" A strangled cry interrupted my thoughts. I climbed my way through broken searching for who had called my name.

"Hello..?" I called out noticing the thick red trail of Sam's blood…………….SAM!!!

I sprinted around the corner tripping and landing in a pool pf crimson. "Bridgette?" I pushed myself up onto my knees to see that it was Sam I had tripped over. He was leaning on his non broken arm.

"Holy Shit…I thought you were dead."

"So Did I but I think ginger has infected me"

I Helped him lean up against the wall and moved his jacket and tee shirt off his shoulder. He was right the wounds were already healing.

"We only have one shot of monkshood left"

"There's some more at my place…you need to help me to my van then we can go back and make some"

"Ok come on" I moved his arm over my shoulders as we slowly made out way back to his van.

"Are you sure your ok to drive"

"Yeah we took so long coming up to the garage that I think I'm pretty much healed"

I climbed into the passenger seat and we drove in the eerie moonlight to the greenhouse. We stayed silent all the way there. What would we say? _Oh I just killed my sister and now we're both turning into lycanthropes._ Yeah great conversation. We pulled up outside the greenhouse. I jumped out of the van and followed Sam inside. As we made the cure I couldn't help feeling nervous. I was sat so close to him. Our arms we're touching and I could feel his breath on my neck. He pulled a cigarette out from of lips. Those soft pink lips. I wonder how they taste.

"All Done" He Held the two syringes full of monkshood up in the air.

"I'm gonna ask you again…how about we take this and then we blow?"

I looked from his eyes to the monkshood and then back to him.

"Ok"

I took one from him and rolled up my sleeve. I pushed the sharp metal through my skin and began to inject myself. I could feel the liquid rushing through my veins as I noticed Sam watching my every move before rolling up his own sleeve and injecting himself. I took the needle out and placed it back on the table. My head began to feel light and the room started to spin. I could hear Sam repeating my name but I couldn't see him. I felt my self falling for a second until I hit the cold surface which must have been the floor. All sound faded out and I felt lifeless...

Sam's Pov…

I watched her as she placed her now empty syringe on the table. Her eyelids kept fluttering closed as if she were repeatedly falling asleep.

"Bridgette?" She didn't reply just kept swaying back and forth.

"Bridgette? What's wrong?" Still no reply as she swayed to far forward and landed with a loud thud on the uncarpeted floor.

"Shit, B are you ok?" Her eyes closed again and I thought she had joined her sister.

"Fuck, don't you dare fucking die on me" I placed 2 fingers on her neck just below her jaw line where every second there was a slight movement. I placed my arms under her shoulders and the backs of her knees and lifted her onto my bed. I pulled a blanket up to her waist and sat back down on my chair. I blew a breath of smoke from my cigarette as I continued to watch her in her deep slumber. She was the dark, mysterious and quiet sister of Ginger Fitzgerald the equally dark but more obnoxious of the pair. B was intriguing, never leaving her sisters side, always had me needing to know more. I stubbed out my cigarette and placed my feet on the chair opposite. I took another look at the still sleeping Bridgette and eventually drifted off myself.


	2. Decisions

Chapter 2

B's Pov..x

I yawned slightly as my eyes slowly opened and began to take in my surroundings. I suddenly remembered I wasn't in mine and Gingers dark room but I was at Sam's house. I remembered taking the monkshood and passing out so I assumed Sam had put me in his bed. I glanced over to the opposite side of the room where he was sat in his chair snoring softly. I stood up and draped the blanket over his shivering frame. He shifted slightly but didn't wake. I attempted to look around but caught my foot on the strap of a bag and fell flat on my face.

"Hmm, what?…………………………… You 'Kay?"

The loud bang must have woken him.

"I'm fine, sorry"

"s'okay"

I pushed myself back up and stood awkwardly in the corner.

"I'm not gonna eat you ya know, you can sit back down"

I half smiled and moved to sit on the edge of his bed.

"Sam, what are we gonna do"

"I'm not sure yet but we can't stay here in bailey downs there's far too many bad memory's and nosey people with too many questions"

"I kind of figured that much"

We sat in silence for a while both thinking of what to do.

"We could go to Ontario, I know a couple of people that could get us a place to stay"

I thought about it. Stay here in Bailey Downs and get called crazy for saying my sister was a lycanthrope or move to Ontario with Sam and start fresh.

"Ok but when should we leave?"

"Today the sooner we're out of here the better we can pick up some of your clothes and stuff later"

"Okay"

"I'll go call my friend Travis….find a place to live……don't worry okay we'll be fine"

Somehow those last 3 words over ruled all the doubts in my head. We'll be fine. Won't we? As he went outside to call Travis I packed up some of the monkshood just in case. About 15 minutes later he came back in with a faint smile playing on his lips.

"I got some good news and some bad news…I got us a bungalow but there is only one bedroom"

"I'm sure we'll figure something out"

Sam's Pov..x

We finished packing up my stuff and I made up 20 bags of dope for Travis in return for the bungalow. I did think about burning the greenhouse down but the smoke would send Bailey Down's on a united high. Instead I gave the keys to Jason from B's school and told him to do what he wants with it. After we drove to Bridgette's house and pulled up outside. It didn't look like anybody was in but who would want to stay in a house that's been torn apart, redecorated with my blood and there's a werewolf in the basement. We sat in the van for a good 20 minutes before she began to unbuckle her seat belt.

"Dya want me to come with?"

"Uhm Yeah Please"

I jumped out of the van and followed B into the house. Nothing had been moved. As we headed to her room I noticed my blood smeared across the walls and puddle along the floor. Ignoring the feeling in my stomach I carried on into B's Room where she had already begun placing her clothes into a suitcase.

"Erm, B where's Ginger?"

She stopped moving and turned to look at the empty space between the two beds.

"My parents must have moved her"

She resumed placing various items into her suitcase stopping every so often to make sure I was still there sitting on the bed. I began to look around the walls at all the various photo's stuck there. Ginger under a car, Bridgette with a pitchfork through her neck, Ginger submerged in a bathtub.

"What made you two so obsessed with death?"

"Our Life………That's why we made the pact"

"What pact?"

"Out by 16 or dead in the scene but together forever" She whispered the last part looking at the scar on her right palm. She made a fist and zipped up her suitcase.

"I'm ready"

We Headed back to the van and began the long drive to Ontario.


	3. Goodnight

The End of the Pact Chapter 3

B's Pov

Every now and then during the journey to Ontario I watched Sam whilst he was driving. I wondered why he took and interest in me or why he was sticking by me after everything that had happened. Why me? Why not any of the other slutty girls that threw themselves at him.

"We're here"

I looked out of the window to an old looking bungalow that looked like it could use some TLC.

"It's not much but it'll do for now I guess" he sighed looking at me.

"Sam, its fine"

"Ok stay here while I go get the keys"

He grabbed a rucksack out of the back of the van and walked over to the side of the building where a shaggy haired guy was leaning on the fence puffing on a cigarette. I presumed it was Travis. I saw Sam hand over the rucksack and Travis looked in it then handed over the keys. He watched Travis walk off down the road and then gestured for me to come over. He unlocked the door and waited for me to go inside following me closely behind. The house was a lot nicer than I had expected. It looked as though it had recently been redecorated but unlived in. I walked over to the large red sofa in the centre of the room and plopped down onto it. Sam locked the door and sat on the coffee table in front of me staring.

"What?"

"Nothing"

I sighed and went to look for the bathroom which Sam followed me into again.

"Erm, if you don't mind can you out any girl stuff in that cupboard"

"I don't have any _girl _stuff"

"But what about when you're ……………you know…"

"Not that it's any of your business but I've never had a period ok"

He looked a little confused as I walked out of the room to look for the bedroom. I lay down on the bed staring at the ceiling. About half an hour later I changed into my pyjamas and turned onto my side to try and sleep. I was just drifting off as I heard shuffling coming from the foot of the bed. I opened my eyes to see Sam shirtless and pulling off his dark denim jeans revealing a pair of checked boxers. His bare torso was toned and he had a few muscles but nothing too . I snapped m eyes shut as he walked over to the opposite side of the bed. I felt him climb under the covers. He was still for a moment but then I felt his hand around my waist and he shuffled closer to me. His breath tickled my neck and lightly ruffled my hair. For the first time in a month I felt completely safe.

"Night Bridgette" I frowned curious as to how he knew I was awake but forgot my thought as all I wanted to do was sleep.

"Good night Sam"

Sam's Pov

I couldn't believe I was laying this close to her. She smelt wonderful and I couldn't remember a better feeling than this. I was surprised she hadn't pushed me away. I lay taking in her scent hoping to god I made her feel safe.

We'd been lying there for hours but I was unable to sleep. Bridgette however had fallen asleep long ago. She shuffled slightly before turning to face me. She buried her face into my chest. I never once let go of her petite waist. Acting on instinct I pressed my lips to her forehead. The corners of her mouth twitched into what resembled a smile in her slumber. So I made my vow. To make her smile or laugh by the end of the week. I'd never seen her smile when she was at school or after the night when I early hit her and Ginger with my van. Not that I could blame her.

Thinking of our future I drifted off. My arms not moving from their guarding position around her waist.


	4. Rampage

Chapter 4..x  
B's Pov..x 3 Weeks Later..x

Sitting alone in the living room i flicked on the television. Sam was at his new job, gardening whilst i stayed at home still too young for employment. After 3 days alone i realized day time TV was shit. I changed stations until something caught my eye on the news.  
"Just one month ago dogs were beginning to be brutally murdered by what locals called the beast of Bailey downs..."\par Memories came flooding back at the mere mention of home

**...Out by 16 or dead in this scene but together forever united against life as we know it............Ginger............Running............Screaming............Blood Everywhere............"We're barely even related anymore"............Pain............"NOW I AM YOU!"..."i know you are but what am i"............Wolfsbane............Monkshood............Sam............Half-Dead............Blood............Ginger............Dead...**

A lone tear rolled down my cheek as i looked back at the screen.  
"Reports have been flooding in claiming that this 'Beast'has moved onto Ontario. If you have any information on this story please contac-"  
I zoned out. It couldn't be possible. Sam killed the best with his can. I cured Jason with the Monkshood and then killed ginger in our room.........

** "Er, B Where;s Ginger?"......."My Parents must have moved her"...**

My parents never moved her. She moved herself. And now she must be looking for me ripping everything to shreds on her way. I heard the door slam behind me.

"Hey, B...I'm off work tomorrow so...What's wrong" He sat in front of me on the coffee table tucking my hair behind my ears and wiping away the tear.

"look, I'm not gonna make you tell me but I'm sure it's not that bad"  
"Ginger;s looking for me" He watched me for a while before responding.  
"Impossible , B! You killed her"  
"No...no i stabbed her, when i left the room she was still breathing and when we went back she was gone"  
"YOU SAID YOUR PARENTS MOVED HER"  
"I JUST GUESSED, I'D BEEN WITH YOU ALL NIGHT HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW WHERE SHE WAS"  
"FUCK"  
"Sorry..."

I let my tears fall freely down my face. Sam moved onto the sofa beside me and pulled me into a hug.  
"Shh, it's fine, it's not your fault, we're gonna be OK" I stayed in his arms until my tears were all dried up.  
"Come on, you'll feel better if you get some sleep"

Sam's Pov

I picked Bridgette up off the sofa and carried her through to the bed and then moved to lie behind her.

"Sam, why do you care so much?" She asked turning to face me. I'd been dreading this question for weeks. The only time I'd have to tell her my feelings.

"Because, erm..."

"Never mind..."

She closed her eyes and snuggled down into my chest. How was i supposed to tell her I'm completely in love with her and not sound like a total goofball. I slipped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"B?"

She lifted her head up to look at me without hesitation i moved my face closer to hers and covered her lips with mine. Surprisingly she kissed back her fingers intertwined in the back of my hair. After what seemed like an eternity we drew apart. She looked deep onto my eyes and smiled.

"Goodnight Sam"

I smiled realizing I'd completed my vow i made made 3 weeks ago.

"Good night Bridgette"

She snuggled back into my chest and fell into a deep sleep leaving me awake worrying about her lycanthrope of a sister and her hatred for me.


	5. She's Back

A/n--Thanks for all you lovely reviews :D

Chapter 5...x

"Sam wake up" He groaned and buried his head into the pillow. Great. I turned his head and pressed my lips lightly onto his.  
"Mmmm, good morning" He yawned, stretching and rolling onto his back. My head snapped to the door as we heard crashing.  
"Stay here" Sam stood up reaching cautiously for the door handle.  
"No!"  
"What's wrong"  
"Last time you went out of a door without me you nearly died......I'm coming with you"  
I stood behind him as he pulled the door open. Sitting cross legged on the sofa was non other than ginger. She hadn't seen us yet. She was in a sort of trance, swaying back and forth humming lightly. I pulled Sam back into the bedroom gently closing the door.  
"What do we do?" asked Sam "YOU, stay here, I, finish this..." He looked as though he was going to object so i pressed my lips to his.  
"If i need you I'll shout" He kissed me again. "Be careful" I opened the door stepping out and closing it behind me.  
"Ginger?"  
"You left me B"  
"No, i never truly left you, i thought you were..."  
"Dead?...Why?...Because you stabbed me?..."  
I stepped closer to her, she was still as beautiful as ever even with the likeness of a werewolf.  
"That wasn't my fault"  
"OH SO YOUR HAND THRUST THAT KNIFE INTO ME OF IT'S OWN ACCORD?" "NO....GINGER YOU WERE A FUCKING WEREWOLF....YOU WERE GOING TO KILL ME!"  
She stood flipping the coffee table across the room with a snarl. I took a step back. "I can't help it...it takes over me...anything i see just...turns to shit if i go near it"  
"You told me yourself that you enjoyed it"  
"So what if it do"  
I watched her. She watched me. She was breathing heavily pacing back and forth. Her hands in tight fists as if she was fighting away pain.  
"Look if your going to kill me just do it"  
She ran at me, slamming my back against the wall with her sharp nails digging into my neck.  
"GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER GINGER!"  
She turned her head to look at Sam who was brandishing a shotgun. I scratched at Gingers hand who dropped me to the floor. I coughed out a mouthful of blood and stood to face Sam.  
"You okay B?" I nodded.  
"So you leave me to die and run off with lover boy.  
"It's got nothing to do with you what Bridgette does"  
She collapsed behind the sofa.  
"Ginger?"  
She stood back up but it wasn't her. It was the inhumane beast that nearly killed Sam and me Both.

.........Sam's Pov.  
It began pacing to wards me so i did the only thing i could think of. I pulled the trigger 3 times. It fell to the floor, blood pouring form the wounds. She reformed back into the form of Ginger.  
"This isn't over" She ran out of the house leaving her words in the air dripping venom.  
"What the hell did you do that for"  
I remembered the last time she said that to me. After I'd hit her sister with a spade. After ginger had been on top of me. God, i wish it was Bridgette.  
"What else was i supposed to do let her kill me again?"  
"No, but...i don;t know" She slid down the wall and bought her knees up to her chest. I walked over, stepping in Gingers blood, to sit next to her.  
She Lent into my shoulder and we stayed like that for hours. 


	6. Dead?

Chapter 6--

Sam's Pov--

"You may be my sister and we may have made a pact but you broke it...I broke it"  
I awoke to the sound of Bridgitte's voice. Ginger was back. I stood up next to Bridgitte who was holding my gun behind her back.  
"So sue me!" Growled Ginger.  
"I'm ending this fucking curse once and for all" She pulled the gun out shooting Ginger until she dropped to the ground. Bridgitte stood still, pointing the gun at nothing. I pulled it away from her hands and placed it on the sofa.  
"Is she dead?" I asked kneeling nect to Gingers bleeding form, looking up at Bridgitte. Her eyes widened and she screamed my name. Ginger leapt onto me snarling, growling and scratching. I tried to fight her off.  
"Bridgitte shoot her!" I screamed as Ginger attempted to bite me again where she did last time on my neck. I managed to force her off me as Bridgitte pulled the trigger.

Brigitte's Pov--

Sam fell back to the floor as Ginger returned to human form laughing.  
"Aww poor Bridgitte, all alone again" I re-aimed the gun and shot her a final time but this time straight in her infected heart. She dropped to her knees coughing up blood.  
"Bridgitte...i'm your sister"  
"Like you said yourself...we're barely even related anymore" I shot her twice and she stopped breathing. I ran ran over to sam who was slumped on the floor clutching his stomach which was bleeding heavily. I ripped off the bottom of my top and wrapped it tightly around the wound..... 


	7. The End

Chapter 7--The End B's Pov

"Please...Please don't die...Sam?...Stay with me please...I love you"

His eyelids fluttered open and he struggled to focus on me.

"You...you love me?" He questioned attempting to sit up.  
"Yes, i do.....I love you" He reached up and pushed my hair out of my eyes.  
"I love you too" One of my tears rolled down my cheek and dripped onto Sam.

"In the...top of the war-....wardrobe...there's a ....first aid kit" He coughed.

I ran to the bedroom searching through the wardrobe. I picked up a large green box and ran back to Sam's side. Slowly i lifted up his blood soaked shirt. The bullet hasn't gone all the way through as i could see it. I grabbed a pair of tweezers and held my hand out.

"Hold my hand, this is gonna hurt.....alot"  
"I'm fine" he croaked back.

I began to pluck out the metal bullet from his chest.

"FUCK!"  
"I told you it would hurt" I placed the bullet on the floor and cleaned the wound.

"You'll be fine"  
"What about her?" He asked nodding to Ginger. I walked over feeling her pulse.

"She's dead" I sat for a while watching her still body.

"Are you OK?" Asked Sam shuffling closer to me "I am now it's over" He kissed my forehead and then my cheek and then my lips passionately.  
"Sam, promise me you'll never leave me..."  
He kissed me again "I promise" 


End file.
